The Years
by foreverprincess
Summary: Renesmee is going to have a lot of struggles once she is fully grown. Her parents, school, Jacob and much more. How will her life unfold, will it be what everyone is expecting? I don't own twilight or any of the songs I write about! :D


**Hey, everyone, I thought of an idea for a one-shot but I was thinking about writing another story, this one about all the awkward things Renesmee has to deal with, and ultimately the big one—Jacob. Of course, it will also feature a lot of Bella and Edward, and will be told mostly from their POVs.  
Tell me what you think about this, and I tell me if you think I should continue, fix some things, or just start over. Thank you readers! (:**

*********

**Renesmee's Teenage Years**

Chapter 1: Parents

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I was out to dinner with a few school friends I had made during my year of repeating sophomore year for the second time. To fit in at this school, we had taken to lowering our fashion sense, wearing warmer shades of make-up and trying to act like "the kids of the age".

I think it was working quite well. We had made more friends than ever before. We also split up our family so it looked like we lived in two houses.

Edward was outside staring at me, and my two girlfriends were giggling while Renesmee my "sister" was looking outside in shame at her dad.

"Is that Alice and Emmett's brother?" My friend Katie asked.

"Oh, come on Katie, you know he has had his eyes all over Bella, for, like, ever!" Sophie said, sighing.

"He's cute though, don't you think, Nessie?"

Renesmee looked so uncomfortable talking about her Dad this way. I felt bad for my daughter.

"Uh, sure," I could tell she wanted to crack a smile.

"OHEMGE!" Sophie was almost screaming, I knew Edward could hear our conversation before, but now the humans around us could hear us too, "He's coming in here! Bella!"

"Sophie, calm down," Katie said.

"He's dreamy though! I don't see why you guys don't think so. If you don't want him Bella, and he doesn't want your little sister, I am SO all over-" she was cut off as Edward stood in front of our booth.

"Bella," he said, smiling, "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Sophie and Katie were squealing and Renesmee was staring into her soda, which was probably like drinking muddy water for her, but she could, so she drank it.

I wanted to blush, but I knew my cheeks were already rosy from the intense amount of make-up Alice applied to my face every day.

"Yeah," I said, following him outside.

When we were outside, Edward began to sing, again, loud enough for Katie and Sophie and my other classmates that were also out eating dinner to hear. This was quite the popular place to be this Friday night, at least for 16 year olds.

"Bella," he sang my name, "Will you do the honor of dating me?"

"Oh, Edward, I don't know… my mother she's so strict about these things, you know her, Esme, I think she has met your Dad at the hospital, Carlisle? I'm only sixteen, and I don't know what I want…" I did not want to agree to quickly, after all, we were trying to make a scene here.

I could tell he was about to break out in song, and I wanted to roll on the wet pavement outside and laugh for hours.

He smiled his special smile for me, now that he could read my mind when I wanted him to, he knew how badly it affected my ability to think clearly. Like I really had a choice.

"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath…" I could feel the stares on me and Edward from the window, the perfect scene.

"Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love…" I knew Renesmee was really annoyed at this point, but one of us had to make a big scene of this. We could not all just magically start dating each other. Edward wanted to do this so badly, how could I deny him?

"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life," he gave me a weary half smile and got down on his knee in front of me. I thought about how very unrealistic we were being for a high school relationship, but Edward insisted I would like this kind of attention.

"Bella, will you please be my girlfriend?" he opened a box with a beautiful necklace inside of it. It looked expensive, but none of the high schoolers knew just how expensive that meant. It was a silver chain with a pretty dark blue stone, and little diamonds encircling it.

"Um," I said, looking at the window with many faces pressed against it. My daughter's not amongst them, "Yes, yes, of course."

He smiled, stood up, put the necklace on my neck and then spun me around into his arms, a little too gracefully.

He kissed me lightly, knowing that everyone's stares were on us, on our supposed 'first kiss'. I wanted more, and I could feel he did too, and I whispered in his ear, "later". He smiled and took my hand. We walked back into the restaurant, and everyone was trying to look like they weren't just pressed up against the glass drooling at Edward or me.

We came back to my table of friends. Renesmee was sitting on one side of the booth and Sophie and Katie on the other, Renesmee automatically scooted down for us, but only her father sat on her side. I figured my girlfriends would want to whisper their squeals into my ear.

I introduced him to everyone, "Girls, this is my new boyfriend, Edward Cullen." He smiled warmly, and they all said Hello. Even a very disgruntled Renesmee.

Edward tried to cheer her up, "Hey, Nessie, I've heard about you from Bella. She says you like to go water skiing, maybe you and Bella could come with us sometime, my Dad loves it." He hinted towards some sort of vacation and she perked up. She was not a fan of school, she hated having to dumb herself down, and at times deal with people treating her parents younger or the same age as her. This was the first time we were putting Renesmee through a normal school. She just whined the whole day and complained about how she would rather be at home or with Jacob.

I was ready for a little vacation, too, so I smiled, "That sounds like a great idea," I said, thinking about how Alice had claimed that the sun would be bright and sunny in about a week or two for a few days.

"So, Edward, when did you decide you wanted to ask out our Bella?" Sophie asked, ever curious.

"Well, I've spoken to her quite a few times, and I-I think I realized how much I adored her when she didn't seem afraid to be my friend, she just sort of let me in," Edward said and took my hand under the table. Sophie noticed and whispered this into Katie's ear.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight? You girls are welcome to come, Katie, Sophie, Nessie? I have a car and can take you home afterwards, if you wanted." Nessie was about to stand up to leave with us, probably hoping we would drop her at home, but Sophie nudged her and whispered in her ear.

"Nessie, what are you doing? You have to let them go by themselves. If Bella's not ready to go by herself, I'm sure she wouldn't want her sister to tag along, be nice."

Edward stated he would go outside and bring the car around to the front, he walked out.

It's not that I did not want to be alone with my husband, it's just that in a dark room of a movie theater I doubted if I would be able to restrain myself, "Why don't all of you come?"

"No, no," Katie said, "We wouldn't want to bother--"

"Oh, don't worry Katie, I can go by myself with him later," I winked, "just come now."

Sophie and her smiled, excited. Katie and Sophie had been friends since middle school and when they met me they never thought they would have more friends. All of a sudden they were climbing up the social ladder, and now they were invited to go to the movies with one of the hottest guys in school? Like, OHEMGE.

While they were giggling and walking outside in front of us, Renesmee put her hand over mine. _Mom, please, please do not make me come with you. _Renesmee was finally becoming like a teenager, despite looking a little older than that. _I absolutely do not want to see my parents make-out in the back of a grimy theater. Please. _I did not say anything, yet. _Mom, come on, I've seen you guys kiss and I don't want to see anymore, please, please, please, I've heard you guys do other things, and it's really not pleasing for your daughter to hear. Even if I am your supposed sister, why would I want to go out to the movies with my sister and her boyfriend? Just drop me home, I beg you. _

_  
_I whispered low enough for only my daughter to hear, "Ask your father, I'm not the one driving, and this was his big idea anyway."

_Dad is so annoying when it comes to things like real-life experiences that he wants you to experience. He won't agree, please, Mom, please._  
"Renesmee, please, your father and I won't do anything." We came to the entrance and Edward pulled up in his brand new car, that was not very flashy but wow could it go fast. I sort of liked driving it whenever Edward would let me, and I would not be seen by others.

He had the top down and he was waving us over. Katie was always cautious, "Are you sure he's a safe driver, Bella? I mean, he couldn't have gotten his license that long ago and he's just a new friend of mine… are you sure we will be safe?"

"I know, why don't you, Sophie and Nessie take Nessie and my car to the movies, we will meet you there, then Edward won't have to drive all of us home." I said, handing my daughter the keys.

Katie sighed in relief, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, he took me home from school remember, when we had the project together, like every day for a week?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, Bella, call us if he does anything funny." Katie said, not completely trusting.

I saw the three of them head into the car, Renesmee was not the best driver, as Jacob so nicely pointed out when he taught her, but Sophie and Katie only had their drivers' permit.

I climbed into the front seat of Edward's car, and he took my hand, "How are you, my lady?"

"Fine, fine. Now drive, you know how fast your daughter drives… and when she's angry…" he speed off, not wanting to be beaten to the theater by his daughter. It was always a race when he was driving; Renesmee had inherited that same need for speed. Renesmee and Edward bonded over racing.

"You really are planning on a vacation?"

"Yeah, why not? The sun's coming next week, and instead of going away to hunt with the whole family, why don't you Renesmee and me go somewhere exciting?"

"Edward, you know we would have to bring along Jacob." I said, sourly.

"But, I don't _want_ to!" Edward was whining, pleading with me, "It's not me you have to convince. It's your daughter and her soon to be boyfriend."

Edward had recently been disturbed at Jacob's mind. He had been considering asking Nessie out, or something. He was confused at how to approach her, considering he had been her lifelong best friend. Now he started to see her in a new light, and Edward was just infuriated. He didn't reason with either of them. Technically, she was only 8 years old, and Edward was not about to let his little girl go out with the wolf.

Edward wanted to kick him out of the basement so badly…

"Oh, come on, Edward!"

"Bellaaaa, can't we have one nice family vacation before … _that_?"

"I'd love to, but Jacob will probably stalk us anyway. Remember what he did Renesmee's first day of school?"

Jacob was not going to high school, instead he was getting his college degree online. Renesmee was already much smarter than him, and he was getting worried that he was too stupid for her. He was doing pretty well with them.

If any one saw Jacob, we would just say he was an old friend of the family, since he had no resemblance to anyone else.

On her first day of school, Jacob had camped out in his car in case anyone wanted to bully his Nessie.

It was pretty funny when we found him. Renesmee did not speak to him for the rest of the day, she was so embarrassed, she told him he was being more like a second Dad than her best friend. He took that badly.

Edward started laughing as he passed his daughter on the highway. I could almost hear a growl come from her in the other lane. She was definitely more like her father.

She also could not go too far over the speed limit considering she had two humans in the car who probably thought they would die. Well, if it was a real 15 year old driving that car that fast, then yeah, they would have crashed.

In school, Renesmee was a freshman but she just told people that we used to live in one of those states where the driving age was 14. They bought it, anyway, she was a safer driver than most humans, she just did not meet those vampire/wolf expectations.

We slowed down as we pulled into the movie theater's parking lot, Renesmee about 3 miles behind us. Edward turned to me and gave me a long, deep kiss that told me he wanted more.

"Oh, Renesmee doesn't want to see us kissing during the movie, and I think we should try to hold off for her."

"Okay, okay. I'm not the one who cannot hold off, anyway. That's _you_ Bella."

"Is _not_!" I got out of the car, and shut the door loudly.

I saw Renesmee pulling into the parking lot.

Edward came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, I am perfectly capable of waiting."

"Well, I'm more capable," I said, whispering back.

*******

Edward had insisted on buying everyone's ticket and then we all sat in a row in the middle of the theater.

From right to left, it was Renesmee, (an empty seat) Edward, me, Katie and Sophie. Renesmee was not very social, and couldn't stand any of the humans in the school. I told her it was important to make friends:

"But why should I make friends mom?!" She complained when I told her to come out with me and some of my friends.

"Well, friends make your life better and help you when you're down, and then you help them too. It's good to help others sweetie, if anything else think of it as being nice and helping others who maybe don't have as easy of a life as you do."

"I have Jacob who, I've figured I will have to marry one day," I was surprised she knew this, but then how could she not? Why else would a wolf be hanging out with a bunch of vampires? "And he doubles as a best friend. So I'm covered. I'll help people other ways."

Even though the teenagers had changed since I was in high school, I still probably made more friends than any one of my family members. I liked humans, they amused me.

During the commercials, Edward had slipped his arm around my chair, and Katie whispered, "Bella, watch out, he's making a move," into my ear.

Edward whispered-laughed to me and said, "Bella, watch out, I'm coming to get you, I know you can't resist."

I was not about to get angry with him, but I was not about to let him be right. I could resist him. I knew it.

Renesmee silently coughed at us as she noticed her Dad's arm slip from around the chair, to around me.

I leaned into his embrace, as well as I could in the movie theater chair, but that was it.  
I was not about to lose it, he would be the one.

It was the end of the movie, and not much else had gone down. The movie was boring, but the jokes were okay. As we were walking out, I successfully mimicked the voice and song of the drunk girl who was lost on her way home. Sophie, Katie and Edward laughed and I even saw Renesmee let out a giggle.

I said goodbye to Edward, and even though my friends pretended to be engrossed in their conversation, I knew Renesmee was staring us down. So I gave him a hug and a wink and then I took the keys and drove Katie and Sophie home.

Now it was just me and Renesmee in the car.

"Mom, can you go over to Dad's room tonight? Maybe that way I can fall asleep without wanting to throw up first?"

"If you don't go over there, can I?"

"Well, honey, I know you don't get to see your granddad a lot, the best we can do is the weekends."

"I _could_ have snuck over there today without anybody seeing, but NO I have to come see my Dad make a huge fool of himself in a parking lot, and wanting to scream at my parents because even though they weren't doing anything you could clearly read it on your faces you were itching to go get a room."

I let her go on.

"Why, why why why do you have to put me through this?!"

"Renesmee, you have no idea how good your life is."

"Mom, I'm not saying it's bad. But it's just wrong to see your parents at it all the time."

"WE are NOT at it all the time, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Don't even talk to me, Mom. I don't want to talk to you or Dad ever again."

We pulled into the driveway, and I knew Edward was already there.

Renesmee looked at me.

"Okay, okay. Renesmee, you can go over there and sleep in Alice's room, I think she will be over here with Jasper tonight, anyway."

She smiled, and snuck into the forest to go the long way to their house, so no humans would see.

Edward met me at the door, "She's not coming in to say hi?"

"No, she doesn't want to talk to either of us ever again. She's complaining about how we are too… involved all the time." 

"Bella, Bella." 

"Don't try to blame me, Eddie." I knew how much he hated that nickname, so I only used it sparingly when he deserved it.

Alice laughed and came over, as Rosalie said bye to me and ran over to the other house to see Emmett.

"Oh, Bella, I remember the first time I called him that. I had a vision of him getting really angry about it, and I thought it was ridiculous that he would yell and run away… but then he did!"

"Why _do _you hate it so much?" I said, curious.

"Oh, he never told you!?! Where's Emmett when you need him! It's the best story…"

"Alice, please, I beg you, don't tell her. Not today…"

"Today is perfect!!!" Alice said.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Settle down, Bella, it's a long story, or, actually we should probably wait for Emmett, he would be sad to know we told it without him. Okay, tomorrow then." 

Edward was pleased and he followed me upstairs.

I went to the bathroom, and together we washed off the remains of the make-up from today.

"Grrr I hate wearing all of this!" I said.

"Ugh, me too. We should rebel."

"I think the students would notice our changed skin tone, Edward."

"Very true, but I think the bigger problem would be Alice's anger."

Alice called from down the hall, "I HEARD MY NAME USED IN A BAD SENTENCE!"

I wanted to scream back, but I knew Esme would probably get angry. She had taken to doing meditation every night, at about this time.

I walked back to the bedroom, trying to avoid Edward. I knew he was waiting for me to come to him tonight, so that he could rub it in. 

I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

This would be a long night, especially with our stubborn attitudes.

***********  
**

**Thank you for reading, and I will figure out what/when I'm doing with this when you tell me.  
I also was thinking maybe to finish my other story first, but I'll see what you guys say. :D  
Maybe keep it as a one shot?**


End file.
